Age of Light III: New Beginnings
by FlashSilverWolf
Summary: New Memories. Old Enemies. INCOMPLETE


Chapter 1

_How'd this happen? Two weeks in the hospital, one more left. Doctors said I should have died, that I was an extremely fast healer. So at least I won't be here much longer. But... why can't I remember anything? Will my memory come back when I'm better? Doctors say no chance. If anything I should be glad about how little I lost. They said I should have lost ten years of memory... I'd be five. Great. I only lost a couple of months thankfully. Just about to the start of moving to this city. But all these people, I don't know, came to visit. Sparks walked in with a hedgehog named "Silver". He had his arm around her. I'd be lying if I said I didn't growl at the sight. She told me all about him. He told me how he managed to keep Sparks in one place. I thanked him. If something happened to Sparks... I'd died. Thunder and Crystal visited a lot too. Thunder just stood against the wall as if a body guard. A lot of other people visited too. But I saw those four the most. Now the **person** I saw the most was Styx though. He sat in the chair across from me, head low and eyes closed. Whenever someone opened the door he'd disappear in a black mist. *sigh* The thing that bothers me most is no one will tell me who that Blaze person is. She just left the hospital. She wasn't as lucky. She can't remember a thing. Did something happen between us? Did we not like each other? It seems like people are trying to separate us. I don't know. I might just be paranoid. Maybe because it's two in the morning and I'm not asleep yet. I guess I'll sleep now._

...

"Flash wake up."  
"What now Styx?"  
"It's been two weeks and your psychokinesis has slipped." whispered Styx with the breakfast table full of random small objects  
"So I'm gonna start training?"  
"Yes. Start with this pencil." Styx said pointing to the pencil

_Ok. Focus._ The pencil started to levitate. Shakily but it still levitated. _Ok I can still do psychokinesis. That's good._ I then started to levitate various objects. Starting off with the smaller ones, one at a time, working up to the larger ones. After an hour I was levitating everything on the table. Two hours after that I had all of them in the air but some were making clockwise circles others moving in various directions. Focusing on all the objects and making them do different motions proved more than difficult. I never realized it before. He quickly told me to stop. He then picked up the table and disappeared. As if on cue, the door opened. Sparks walked in with Silver and Thunder. They just came to see how I was doing and delivered a small "Get Well" cake. Tres leches. My favorite. They quickly left though. _So much for company. It's gonna be a long week._

One week later...

"Thunder, I'm so happy to be out of that hospital!"  
"Glad to hear it, Flash. You're gonna have to be careful though. You still have to wear that body cast." explained Thunder  
"I know but it's not one of those huge thick one that you can't move in!" I yelled in joy  
"True. They're new. I've seen them a couple times before. It's more like a reinforced undershirt if anything."  
"Yeah that's true. But it still a little hard to move in."  
"Heh. Of course it is. Your spine got banged up bad. It _has_ to be strong to keep everything set but flexible enough for it to heal right."  
"Ah. Well I'm going for a walk. I'll be home later."  
"Alright 'cya." said Thunder waving  
"'Cya." I said walking off

_Feels great to finally walk after so long! _I walked in the park after a few minutes. It smelled so amazing after being trapped in a hospital. _It's been years since I last went to the hospital._ I sniffed the air taking in the aroma. Smells way better than a hospital. It wasn't the best of days for a walk to most people's standards. It wasn't sunny, the clouds were grey, it looked like it would rain. But I actually like that kind of weather. Really calming for me. _Hey there's the beach. Haven't been to one in ages._ I walked towards it and noticed someone, sitting knees to chest. A lilac feline.

"Hey. Aren't you Blaze?" I asked  
"Yeah. Flash right?" said Blaze as I sat down next to her  
"Yep' that's it. Finally awake huh?"  
"Yeah. I can't believe I was out for two weeks. Also can't believe I don't remember _anything_." she said sadly  
I then started patting her shoulder "Hey don't worry 'bout it. New memories! Just be glad you aren't dead! That's what I say!" I said laying back  
"Well you should be! 24-hour surgery! I hear the rumors."  
"Dammit no one was supposed to find out... who knows?"  
"Everyone."  
"Great. Well c'mon let's get a closer look at the ocean!"

I immediately jumped up, stupid on my part, then clutched on my chest from pain. Blaze gave a worrying look but I reassured her. I ran to the shore and made a small platform out of psychokinesis, which improved greatly, and started floating around on my back. My child-like behavior made her smile and giggle. She didn't get too close to the water though. She was a cat. A fire cat at that. I decided to splash some water at her considering it a double negative.

"Hey!" yelled Blaze  
"C'mon! you're at a beach have some fun!" I yelled back  
"I don't like wat-"

She stopped talking as a water drop fell on the tip of her nose. She gave a sigh of frustration at that. I got off my little platform, walked up to her, and made a psychokinetic bubble to prevent water from hitting her.

"How's that?" I asked  
"Thank you. Can you walk me home? I don't want to walk in the rain. I didn't bring an umbrella or anything." she pleaded  
"Sure thing. You lead."

She started walking ahead of me but not really fast. I guess she thought if she walked to far off my bubble wouldn't reach her and she'd get wet. I didn't say anything. I just decided to enjoy her company. She's really nice to be around.

...

"Thanks for walking me home." she said opening the door to her apartment with a smile.  
"No prob'." I said walking away while waving.

...

I decided to walk back home. When I got there Thunder was napping on the couch and Sparks sat next to him watching tv. The sight made me smile. Sparks just mouthed a "hello" to not wake up Thunder. I lied down on our second couch and watched tv. Nothing too good on. It didn't matter. I had to go out and get food anyway. Chinese sounded good. I walked out the door. The rain didn't stop. _Oh well_. A blue blur then flew past me with a gust of wind. It came right back to my side.

"Flash! Buddy! I see you're out of the hospital!" said Sonic  
"Yeah it feels good." I said smiling at the fact  
"After being cooped up for so long it has too!"  
"Yeah. Hey do you know where that battle happened? I can't remember at all."  
"Yeah. Not sure why you'd wanna' see it but ok! Just keep up!" said Sonic speeding off

I ran off at a speed matching his. His eyes went wide. He went faster to match _MY_ speed. The funny thing was I had no idea where to go. I had to slow down to let Sonic catch up. _Wearing weights on your legs do help. He's supposed to be the fastest._ He ran slightly ahead but I stayed just a few feet behind. We ran into this barren wasteland. Dead trees. Cracked earth. Not the best looking place. I saw smoke in the distance. I quickly pointed it out to Sonic. He told me not to worry and that it was from the ship. It was quite a distance away but at our speed we got their in no time. Then I saw everything. The sight reminded me of Mephiles. _Mephiles, I remember you._ A flood of fights with Mephiles flooded my memory. I remember fighting him on the ship. But something was missing. _Wait... how'd I get out? Dammit... how'd I get out? _I decided to take a closer look at the scene.


End file.
